Just Another Cliché Love Story
by GalaxyBlueNova
Summary: Soroku Oneshot(Yaoi) Roxas Strife is a world champion struggler. Sora Fair is just another everyday person. Sora has had a crush on Roxas since the beginning. Before he was famous and popular. But now that he is, will Sora even stand a chance?


Ever since he was 7, Sora had always admired child prodigy and world champion struggler champion, Roxas Strife.

However, admiration quickly grew into a crush, and then a blooming love. Sora loved the way his windswept, spikey, golden blonde hair would rustle in the wind sometimes when he struggled, the bright twinkle in his amazing ice blue eyes, and undeniably toned and muscular body.

Sora had been to almost every one of his struggle tournaments, his mother not having enough money to allow him to go to the out of state ones. Even so, Sora would always convince his older brother, Leon, to change the channel to watch Roxas struggle.

It didn't help that Roxas lived in Destiny Islands, and went to the same school as the brunette, Twilight High. Roxas and his friends were very popular in school (no surprise), while Sora just had his nice little group that consisted of a girl named Kairi, and a boy Riku. Even some seniors were friends with Roxas, so Sora was pretty sure that Roxas had never even bothered to take a glance at him. He was super smart, while Sora could only dream of getting anything higher than a B+.

Rumor had it that he was either straight, or bisexual. Sora didn't have much hope, since Roxas had some of the most beautiful girls hanging off of him like fleas, trying to get his attention. Surprisingly enough, not all of them were slutty whores. Sora even talked to a few of them. Roxas was just...special. No denying it.

Someone like Roxas would never go out with Sora. But yet, Sora still couldn't stop thinking about him, or look up his pictures to just stare at him all night until Leon scolded him to go to sleep.

Today wasn't going to be any different. Sora groaned awake as someone shook him violently, yelling at him to get up.

"5 more minutes!" Sora grumbled, pulling the covers higher over himself. Leon sighed. Their mother, Amber, had already left for work, so that left the task of getting Sora out of bed in the morning to Leon."Sora Fair! Your going to be late for school...again. Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Leon, being the nice brother he was, quickly pulled the covers away and poured water all over the sleeping brunette.

Sitting upright in bed, Sora tumbled out of bed and glared at his older brother. "I'm up! The water was a little unnecessary though."

"Hey! It worked didn't it?" Sora playfully pushed the other in annoyance. "Oh! Before I forget, I'm going to take you to see my boyfriend after school today." Sora gaped at Leon in surprise. "Since when did you get a boyfriend?"

Leon chuckled at his younger brother's reaction and ruffled his hair. "A few weeks ago. Didn't know how to tell you or mom, but today he is free, so I decided, why not? So, are you coming?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

School was the same. Sora would sit a little ways away from the blonde haired beauty (they had all the same classes) and watch the back of his head, not really paying attention to the teacher and the lecture.

When lunch rolled around, Sora met up with Kairi and Riku, sitting down at their usual table. "Guess what?" Sora told the two of them. The wine haired girl and silverette both looked up at their friend expectantly. "Leon got a boyfriend! And I'm going to meet them today!" Kairi smiled sweetly, while Riku just smirked. Kairi squealed, "OMG! That is so cute! I'm so happy for him!"

"Hey Sora? Isn't one of Roxas' struggle tournaments today? Your going to have to miss that." The silverette snorted. Sora gasped. He totally forgot about that. Slowly shaking his head, Sora offered a small smile. "Leon is more important than someone who I have never even spoken with."

"Wise words from you Sora." Kairi giggled.

"Give me a break you guys!" The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The trio set out to their classes.

Somewhere in the middle of class, Sora felt something hit his shoe. Looking down, Sora saw that it was Roxas' pencil. The unique blue and gold letters with the name 'Roxas', was unmistakable. Looking back at the blonde in question, Sora saw that he was passing notes with one of his good friends, Axel. It probably rolled off his desk.

Nervously picking up the fallen item, Sora walked over to Roxas' desk. He was pretty sure that half the class was intently watching him as he neared the blonde. When he finally walked up to Roxas, Axel smirked, and turned around, pretending to pay attention to the teacher. What was up with him?

Roxas, confused by his friend's actions, turned around and his icy blue eyes landed on the brunette's deep blue ones. 'Clear like the sky', as Kairi liked to describe them. Sora gulped, and managed to sputter out, "U-u-ummm, y-you d-dropped your pencil." Roxas chuckled, and took the pencil from Sora's outstretched hand. "Thanks." Sora felt heat rise to his cheeks.

Coughing came from the from the front of the room, and Sora turned to face an annoyed teacher. "Anytime you two are done." She warned, tapping her foot impatiently. "S-sorry miss." Sora flushed a deeper red from embarrassment, scrambling back to his seat. A few snickers rose from the class, but most of them were glares from fangirls, but it was all worth it in the end. Roxas had talked to him! _The_ Roxas Strife! Sora swore that his heart melted. He couldn't pay attention to his classes for the rest of the day.

Sora, giddy, happily hopped into his brother's car. "What's got you so happy? I mean, happier than usual." Sora, still smiling like an idiot, just vaguely answered, "Just something that happened in school. Now aren't we going to see that boyfriend of yours?" Leon let the subject drop, but continued to give Sora side glances. Sora became lost in thought, thinking about Roxas and his encounter.

After a little while, the car slowly pulled the car to a stop, snapping Sora from his thoughts. Sora unbuckled his seatbelt, and jumped out of the car to stand next to a waiting Leon.

Looking around at his surroundings, Sora was more than surprised. "We're meeting your boyfriend here?! At the regionals struggle tournament?!" Sora's open mouth was going to attract flies soon. Leon laughed. "Yes, we are meeting him here. It was partly the reason why I brought you. I know you just can never miss a struggle tournament." Sora tackled his brother in a huge hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sora chanted over and over again. Leon ruffled his brother's hair lovingly. "Come on." Leon led Sora through the thick crowds, toward a suspiciously familiar looking blonde. When the blonde turned around, Sora felt like he was in a dream. "Squall!" They called out, smirking.

 _No! This isn't really happening. It's too good to be true! This is all a dream. The world is deciding to tease me. How? Is this even possible?! But it is! It's happening. That is…_

"I told you not to call me that _Cloud_!" The blonde was now right in front of the two, and Sora swore his jaw was hitting the ground. "Leon! You didn't tell me that you were dating _The_ Cloud Strife!" Sora gushed when he regain himself. Cloud chuckled, while Leon blushed a deep scarlet.

Cloud Strife. Not much else to say. Older brother to Roxas Strife. He wasn't as good as Roxas in struggling, but apparently he _did_ coach Roxas when he first started out.

"You must be the famous Sora I heard so much about." Sora puffed out his chest proudly. "That's me!" This caused both of them to laugh. Then, there was a loud whistle. "Final round strugglers up!" There was a deafening cheer, and Cloud rolled his eyes. "Looks like my little bro is up. Come on Sora. I have special passes to get some front row view."

Cloud led them through a roped off area, and true enough, they had a perfect view of the whole struggle tournament. Sora's legs turned to jello when he saw Roxas, awaiting for the official to start them.

Struggle is a very competitive, and probably the most popular sport next to Blitzball. The rules were simple. You had one to two minute to struggle for control over 200 orbs. Each person was given 100 each. The orbs would be loosely strapped to your chest, shoulder and back. You could use any struggle weapon of your choice.

Beginners would usually use the starter struggle bats. Whoever collected the most orbas by the end of the round would be the winner. Roxas was well known for his impressive dual wield weapons. Dual wielding was a highly advanced skill, demanding perfect hand eye coordination with both sides. If not done correctly, could decrease your chances of winning.

Roxas was against a buff teen around a head taller than him. He had dirty blonde hair, covered by a black skull beanie. His name was Seifer...or something. Both of them had confident looks, Roxas with his dual wielding bats, and the other teen in an awkward standing position. "Ready strugglers?! On your marks, get set-"

"STRUGGLE!" The crowd finished.

Immediately, Roxas dashed forward, faster than Sora could blink, and hit twice on his opponent's back grabbing 50 fallen orbs from the air putting the score 150-50. The crowd went wild chanting Roxas' name. Seifer snarled, and charged Roxas, taking a clumsy swing at his chest. Roxas easily sidestepped the pathetic swing, and used his left bat to hit Seifer square in the chest, grabbing the remaining 50 orbs. The whistle blew, effectively ending the round. "Our undefeated champion Roxas Strife is the winner!" the official declared. It ended in less than 20 seconds. Sora was always amazed no matter how many times he watched Roxas struggle.

"Would anyone from the crowd like to struggle against Roxas?" the announcer boomed, trying to add to the excitement.

"Sora? Why don't you try?" Leon prompeted. "What?! Me?! No way!" Sora furiously shook his head. Leon had tried to teach Sora how to struggle when he found out about his fascination about the sport, and he said that he was pretty good, but there just wasn't the time and money to practice daily and enter in small struggle tournaments. Sora shrugged it off. He could just enjoy struggle from the sidelines anyways.

"Sora volunteers!" Cloud shouted. "Cloud!" Sora shrieked. "Ahh! We have a volunteer! Welcome sora to the stage!" The crowd anxiously pushed Sora onto stage. "It was involuntary." Sora muttered under his breath, putting on a nervous smile. Grabbing a basic struggle bat, he walked to face Roxas, who was smirking.

Sora visibly gulped, and got into a similar stance. "Strugglers ready! Set! Struggle!" he blew his whistle, and only because of years of watching Roxas and studying his technique, Sora was nearly able to block his fast coming attack. Roxas was momentarily stunned, and looked at Sora with a new kind of respect.

Sora blocked another series of attacks, but couldn't react fast enough to one, and got hit hard on the side. 20 orbs shook loose, and Roxas quickly reached to grab them. It was now 80-120.

Panting heavily and trying to collect himself, Sora decided to go offence. Charging at Roxas, he parried an assault to his chest, and moved behind Roxas to hit off 13 orbs. Sora instinctively went to go to grab the orbs, and only realized what he had just done when they were in his hand.

Roxas stumbled back, eyes wide. The crowd went wild. Roxas started to study the brunette, which gave Sora time to study the blonde in return. Whatever strength Sora had left was gone. Sora's hear did jumps and flips. There was no other way to put this. Roxas looked so sexy.

His golden blonde hair glowed brightly, while the small drops of sweat running down his face and arms gleamed and twinkled in the sun. Vibrant icy blue eyes sparkled with a new curiosity. He was so damn perfect!

While in his trance, Roxas took his chance and took a strong swing at sora. Sora was just able to stop admiring his god-like figure, and blocked the dangerous blow.

It went on for a good two minutes, before the official declared Roxas the winner. The end score being 96-104. The crowd was screaming by now, congratulating Roxas on the good round. Roxas himself, walked up to Sora before he could run away and hide somewhere from the world. "Hey, good job. Most people can't land that many hits on me." Sora melted at his angelic silky voice. Sora turned to face the smiling blonde. "U-umm t-thanks! y-you did g-great too!" Gosh damn it! Why does he always have to stutter?! "Hey you two! Me and Leon are going to go out. Have fun! We'll find you later." Cloud told the two of us, walking away with the crowd. Both Leon and Cloud were smirking at the brunette. Sora's mind broke down. They were leaving him here with _Roxas_?! Great. Sora only had to _not_ make a fool of himself. Before Sora could object, Roxas suddenly grabbed the flushed brunette's wrist, and led him away from a squealing stampede of fangirls. "Where are we going!?" Sora shouted over all of the screaming girls (and some boys) behind them. "I don't know!" Roxas sounded like he was smiling stupidly. Sora sighed. He didn't have any energy left to run a few feet, much less an hour at most.

"Follow me." Sora took the lead, speeding ahead of the fangroup with Roxas. Rounding a corner, Sora led Roxas behind a waterfall and into his secret room.

Really, it was a cave that he found with Kairi that when they were kids. Sora and Roxas sat in silence, waiting for the yelling of the crazy fangirls to pass. When it grew silent, other than the running water of the waterfall, the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sora, right?" Roxas spoke first. "Yup! The one and only!" Sora was proud that he didn't stutter for once. "We have all our classes together, right? How come you've never come to talk to me?" Roxas said, and Sora could almost swear he heard a tinge of hurt.

 _Why would Roxas feel hurt? It's not like he knew you existed until today_. Sora chided himself.

"I guess I just didn't think I was worth your time, what with your fame and all." sora explained, deciding to be truthful. "Sora! Don't you ever think like that! You are so special, I wish I could have a life like yours! If anything, I don't think I'm worth your time." Roxas spoke softer this time. Sora laughed. "That's a first. Trust me, you don't want my life." there was silence. Roxas took to studying the chalk pictures on the wall, while Sora squirmed from the odd silence.

What next few moments were a blur. One moment Sora was sitting peacefully on the cave wall next to Roxas. The next Roxas quickly surged at Sora, knocking him down to he was pinned to the ground. Sora panicked, not sure what was going on, when soft lips crashed down on his. They tasted of a creamy vanilla. Sora, on instinct, kissed back, leaning into the kiss to deepen it. Roxas was now completely on top of the brunette, strong arms wrapping around his waist.

Sora felt a strong, but gentle tongue lick the bottom of sora's lip, begging for entrance. Sora happily opened, and the two tongues found their way into one another's mouths, rubbing against each other. Sora licked up all of Roxas' sweet tasting vanilla, moaning as Roxas explored his own cave. When the two broke apart, Sora was a deep shade a crimson, while Roxas was smiling from ear to ear.

"Am I dreaming?" Sora had to ask. Roxas, still smiling like an idiot, shook his head and gave another peck on the lips. "No Sora. I've had a crush on you for so long, I didn't even know if you liked me or not. You always seemed to ignore me, so I felt a little bad when you said that you though you weren't worth my time. That is not true. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Your so caring, kind, innocent, and so damn cute!" Sora turned a deeper shade of red, if possible.

"Since the beginning." Sora murmured. "What?" Roxas asked. "I've liked you since the beginning. Before the money and fame." Sora admitted. Roxas smiled, and pulled Sora into a hug. "I know Sor. that's why I love you."

"I love you too Rox." Sora was pretty sure that was the best day of his life.


End file.
